


Kinky

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Restraints, Threesome, all characters are of age, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a kinky bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for murielago for the drabble meme request at LJ.

Kinky

'Gods, Remus,' moaned Harry, tugging at his binds and wishing he had refused the blindfold. 'Please? Please?'

Remus smirked and looked up from the buffet of firm, tight flesh that lay spread-eagled before him to tilt his head questioningly at the third man in the room.

'What do you think, Padfoot?' he murmured, skimming a gentle hand down their bound playmate's spine then slapping him sharply on his buttock, already reddened from the vigorous spanking he'd just administered. 'Do you think he's earned my cock?'

Sirius grinned, rising from the strategically placed armchair where he'd been slowly stroking himself, and walking slowly, predatorily, across the room to the bed. 'He has been very good,' he said thoughtfully, tracing the crease of Harry's pert arse with a fingertip, his grin widening when the brunette bucked up. 'I think he deserves both our cocks.'

Harry babbled something incoherent, but the frantic movements of his hips communicated his approval. Remus smiled wickedly then reached out to wrap a hand around Sirius' neck, pulling him close for a hot and hard kiss. For a long moment, the older men lost themselves in the familiar taste and feel of each other then the sound of an indignant and neglected Harry broke into their lust-driven snogging frenzy.

'Will someone just fuck me, already?'

Remus and Sirius chuckled and Sirius picked up his wand, releasing Harry's binds before he cast Lubrication spells. Harry gasped as the spell slicked his arse, the sensation of cool emollient coating hot flesh more intense with the loss of his sight, then he yelped when he felt rough hands haul him to his knees and the blunt tip of a cock nudging the entrance to his body.

'Oh, yes,' he hissed sibilantly, pushing back as Sirius thrust forward, forcing the other man's cock deep inside Harry's tight, clenching channel.

'Shit, Harry!' Sirius breathed in surprise as the young man's body gripped his cock deliciously. 'Gods, Remus. You have to feel how tight he is. So fucking hot, so fucking tight...'

He withdrew until only the crown of his cock remained inside Harry's body, and then snapped his hips, plunging back inside the greedily grasping sphincter.

'Next time,' Remus muttered, crawling up the bed to kneel before Harry. He wound a hand into the other man's messy locks and yanked his head up, bumping his weeping prick against Harry's chin and lips. 'I want that fucking gorgeous mouth.'

Harry groaned, opening his mouth and sucking the werewolf's cock down his throat eagerly.

'Merlin,' Remus sighed, holding Harry still with a hand on either side of his bobbing head. 'I'm going to fuck your mouth, Harry. Yes?'

Harry made a noise that Remus took to be an agreement and he thrust experimentally. Harry's muffled keen was proof enough that he was more than willing, and Remus started to piston his hips with abandon, giving himself over to the feeling of that wet, warm mouth around his hard, needy cock.

Sirius plunged feverishly into Harry's arse; already close himself when he reached around the slight man to fist his cock. Harry almost screamed as with only one, two, three firm strokes, he was coming hard over Sirius' hand. His whole body spasmed in pleasure, his muscles squeezing Sirius' cock, forcing his orgasm from him with a force that made Sirius swear loudly. Remus, on the edge from the sight of his lovers' climaxes, shuddered to his own release after Harry sucked him down to the base and swallowed hard around his shaft. After a couple more lazy thrusts between those red raw lips, Remus fell back onto the pillows, spent. Harry collapsed onto his chest and he felt Sirius fall to the mattress then curl into him.

'Gods,' Harry muttered, lips dragging over Remus' nipple as he pulled the blindfold off. 'That was fucking...'

He shook his head, speechless, and Sirius nodded. 'Yes it was,' he murmured, sliding an arm over his lovers. 'And after we old dogs have a few minutes to recover, I do believe it's Remus' turn to bottom.'

'Mmm,' agreed Harry, slipping the blindfold over Remus' head. 'You know, I really liked the idea of having two cocks inside my arse but...' He grinned. 'After you, Remus.'

Remus moaned, his mouth watering at the mere suggestion of being penetrated by both the men. 'Harry Potter,' he whimpered as Harry's hand slid between his legs. 'You are one kinky bastard.'

fin.


End file.
